Live to Rise
by movieexpert1978
Summary: A songfic centered on Loki through the events of Thor and The Avengers. What exactly was Loki thinking in those brief moments in time?


**Hello readers! It seems that like everyone else in the world (almost everyone) they are going head over heels for The Avengers Movie! I kept listening to the song that was playing the end credits and I thought it could relate to Loki alot. So I wrote this little songfic about Loki and the events are from Thor and The Avengers. Just little snippets of how Loki lost control of his life. Poor Loki. I made sure I did all the quotes from the movies to the best of my ability so if I didn't get the exact wording right I apologize. **

**Live to Rise **

_What if all you understand_

Everything he had known turned to dust the instant the group landed on Jotunheim. All Loki wanted was to get Thor in a little trouble, but he never saw the full consequences until it was too late. He went along with his older brother Thor and his friends The Warrior's Three and Lady Sif.

"My friends, we're going to Jotunheim."

_Could fit into the center of our hand _

A frost giant roared in front of him as Loki turned. It was huffing and puffing as it ran towards him. He realized he was trapped in his position as he tried to fall back, but was greeted by a ledge. He turned back and calmly faced the frost giant. It tried to grab him only to grasp air as he fell through his phased body in green magic. From the left behind some rocks the real Loki smiled as he made the double disappear.

_Then you found it wasn't you _

"Don't let them touch you." Hogun cried. Loki heard the warning as he charged at another frost giant with his magic in hand. The giant fell to his knees and grabbed Loki's arm. He froze as the armor on his arm fell to pieces and his skin was exposed. His eyes widened when his skin turned blue right in front of him.

_Who held the sum of everything you knew _

He killed the giant without a second thought. He stared at his arm that was blue and the blue faded back to his pale skin in seconds. Loki was breathing hard as a hard revelation came to him.

_We're insane but not alone _

_You hold on _

_And their gone. _

"I Odion All-Father cast you out!" Odin shouted into the air. With his power Thor's armor shattered as he was thrown into the Bifrost. All Loki could do was stare in content as his father as he threw Thor's weapon, Mjolnir, into the Bifrost as well. Everything was starting to fall apart, but at the same time everything was falling into place for him.

_Like the sun we will live to live to rise _

_Like the sun we will live and die _

_And then ignite again _

_Like the sun we will rise again. _

The conversation of Thor's friends seemed to fall on Loki's deaf ears as he stood in thought. With Thor gone Loki could rise to the throne that he so desperately wished to earn, but anger boiled in him as Lady Sif tried to make him to Odin for Thor's return.

"He's arrogant, he's reckless, he dangerous, you saw how he was today. Is that what Asgard needs from its king?" He snapped before he left the room, all the while thinking about what the frost giant had done to him.

_What if the only thing I missed_

With trembling hands, Loki reached for the casket taken from the frost giants during the Great War. His breathing became ragged as he saw the effect.

"Stop!" Odin shouted from the other end of the weapons vault.

"Am I cursed?" Loki asked, half-hoping he was.

"No."

"What am I?" He asked as he put the casket down.

"You're my son." Odin answered strongly as Loki slowly turned around.

"What more than that?" Loki growled with red eyes.

_Was everything I need to pass the test_

He had it all planned out. He easily persuaded Laufey to come to Asgard with the promise of the casket. Heimdell would not interfere as he had been frozen and he led Laufey to Odin's chambers. Just as he raised the final blow to Odin, Loki destroyed him with a wave of the scepter. Then Thor showed up.

_And if I fail what happens then_

Thor had destroyed the bridge and the Bifrost had been destroyed. The white light quickly faded and Loki realized he was falling. They were both screaming as both brothers grabbed the scepter at both ends and Odin held onto Thor. Thor smiled sheepishly as Loki pleaded.

"I could have done it Father. I could have done it! For you! For all of us."

"No loki."

_Can I still count on you as a friend_

He could never have the respect that Thor had. He only gave it a moment's thought, but Odin's words hit hard in Loki's heart.

"Loki no!" Thor pleaded, but his cries went un-heard as Loki let go and traveled through the portal and into a different realm. One that Loki had never seen in all his life.

_We're insane but not alone _

_You hold on _

_And their gone_

Loki realized that he could not go back to Asgard and to be honest the God of Lies didn't want to. It wasn't his home any more, it never was. He had to scoff at the idea around his title, The God of Lies. It seemed to fit him as he whole life had been one whole lie. He remembered the bitter words that escaped his lips.

"No matter how much you claim to love me, you could never have a frost giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!" He shouted into the air at Odin. He would make them all pay for what they had done. He was a king and he was cast out by that wretched Thor Odinson! He deserved to be kind and he knew what realm he would be king.

_Like the sun we will live to rise _

_Like the sun we will live and die _

_And then ignite again _

_Like the sun we will live to rise again _

He wasn't afraid of the Chitauri. He didn't seem afraid of anything these days, not when he had nothing left to lose. They showed him realms and beings that were beyond the comprehension of Thor and his precious earth. He didn't appreciate the antics of this "Other" that the Chitauri praised. The plan was quickly set in motion. The Chitauri wanted the Tesseract and their army was his to control to conquer earth. Loki had to smile to himself as he eagerly awaited his new throne.

_Warm my face_

The blue flamed quickly disappeared around his form and Loki saw that he was in a base.

"Sir put down the spear!" Director Fury shouted. With one weary glance Loki fired his power into the air making sparks fly. He easily defeated the soldiers that surrounded him. When the smoke cleared only Loki was left standing. He turned to one of the men.

"You have heart." He whispered before taking control of the agent.

"Please don't."

_Warm you face _

Nobody paid attention to him as traveled down the steps of the Opera house. He didn't care for the scientists name, only that he needed his eyeball as the agent had requested. With a flick of his wrist the disguised scepter flipped into his hand and Loki slammed the jewel into the man's head. He snatched him up quickly and flipped up onto a marble bench. He let the eye device do its as he looked around the room. He had to chuckle as the people ran screaming from the God.

_Warm my face _

"What's the matter? Afraid of a little lightning and thunder?" The solider asked him.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki answered, then as if on cue the aircraft shifted hard and Loki knew what was coming. The back end opened and his green eyes widened when he was meet with Thor's cold blue eyes. He easily swatted the solider and the metal man aside and grabbed Loki hard. The straps that were holding him snapped easily as Thor held him by his throat and flew off. They, well Loki, landed hard onto the mountain as he skidded to a stop on his back. He knew Thor would come for him, but he was just never sure when.

"Where is the Tesseract?" Thor demanded in his deep voice.

"Oh, I missed you too." Loki laughed.

_Warm your face_

He was basically placed into a glass cage. He stared the director as he explained what was going to happen.

"You so much as scratch that glass…" He pressed a button on the control panel and the floor beneath him opened and the wind guested into the air. "Thirty-thousand feet straight down in a steel trap." He closed the platform and Loki glanced back at him.

"Ant. Boot."

_Warm my face _

The plan worked perfectly. He heard the explosions and he knew the agent was coming to retrieve him. He also heard the roar of the monster. He lifted his head when he heard the sound and he smiled to himself yet again in victory.

_Warm your face_

The battle seemed long and fierce and Loki had had his share of small fights that day. Thor had come to him yet again, begging and pleading to close the portal. He was full of sentiment and it disgusted Loki to no end. He hated all of it, he hated them all. He didn't even spare a glance at the agent he had once controlled. He just easily caught the arrow that was sent flying right towards his eye. With a simple squeeze he snapped the wood in two, only for the arrow to literally blow up in his face.

_Like the sun we will live to rise _

_Like the sun we will live and die _

_And then ignite again_

Nothing seemed to go right once that dull gigantic green creature smashed into the room. Loki's fury just took over as the creature roared and went to charge at him.

"Enough!" He shouted making Hulk pause. "You are beneath me. I am a god you dull creature." He hissed as he took his stance. "And I will not be bullied by, WHOOOOOAH!" He shouted as the Hulk smashed him into the floor.

"Puny god." Hulk said as he walked away. Loki would never admit it, but he certainly felt puny at that moment as he was frozen stiff with blazing pain.

_Like the sun we will live to rise _

_Like the sun we live and die _

_And then ignite again _

_Like the sun we will live to rise again _

The group had been gracious enough to let him have that last drink before he was bound and gagged. Thor easily won the argument for the Tesseract. Even earth seemed to mock the god as they all arrived at Central Park. Loki could only glare in annoyance as the day was bright and filled with sunshine as people moved happily around with their miserably small lives. Not to mention that the nature chatter of the bird songs was just driving him insane as it sounded too…happy. Everyone gathered around Thor and Loki in a tight circle. Loki just glared at any Avenger that stood across from him, which unfortunately for him was Tony Stark who was easily smirking. The metal man just infuriated him because of Loki's failed attempt to control him.

"Performance issues…" He mocked.

Thor was handed the Tesseract and with his trusted hammer in hand he offered the other end of the case to Loki. Anger swelled within him again as he hesitated, but he took the last handle and the two former brothers disappeared in a blue light. Even in his capture Loki planned for an escape. A second chance to get his revenge. He would do it all over again in a heartbeat if given the chance.

_Again. _

**I do not own The Avengers or Thor as the comics and characters are owned by Marvel . Live to Rise is a song by the artist Soundgarden. Enjoy!**


End file.
